mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Background Mixels
|image= |appear=Mixel Moon Madness |last=Nixel, Nixel, Go Away |gender=Non-binary (still refer to themselves in gendered pronouns) |tribe=Many different tribes of Mixels |color=Various |features=Various Ability of mixing together |likes= Creativity Having fun Food Mixing Maxing Parties Each other Working together |dislikes=Murping Nixels |quote="MIX!" |voice=Varies |position=Various |names = Dolts (King Nixel) Dimwits (King Nixel) Dunderheads (King Nixel) |game=None}} From Mixel Moon Madness onwards, numerous freelance character designs appeared as background Mixels to represent the other Mixels of a tribe besides the main three to six. None of these Mixels appear in LEGO sets. Introduced in Mixel Moon Madness Glowkies The Bats are background Glowkie Mixels, appearing inside the Glowkie Caves. Introduced in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Most of the background characters show up during the scene of which everyone meets up at the Mixamajig Threshold and they begin to question who the chosen one is. The lower body of a single background Muncho, dubbed Mr. Ius, shows up in the Mixamajig Threshold scene. His model is somewhat recycled from the first Mondo Mix, only colored purple and with a small square replacing the slime cannon. Klinkers *Tyecoon Glorp Corp When the Swamplands are introduced, two background Glorp Corp Mixels appear. *Slymee *Oozly Munchos A couple of background Munchos first appear having a picnic when Muncholand is introduced. Soon after, many more background Munchos show up at a party. Later on, the same Muncho Mixels are depicted in the corners of the congregation scene. *Banjoe *Crunchee *Gastropodd *Nummie *Byte *Muffy Unknown tribe A group of background Mixels from an unknown tribe appear in the top left corner of the congregation scene. BG Magenta 01.png BG Magenta 02.png BG Magenta 03.png BG Magenta 04.png Introduced in Every Knight Has Its Day Mixopolis Middle School Faculty *Principal (Klinkers) *Teacher (Flexers) *Referee (Munchos) *Professor Mixelpuss Student Body Infernites *Ash *Pyrope *Flare *Cayno *Combustor Cragsters *Rocky *Boldurr Electroids *Wott *Voltz *Hurtz Frosticons *Frostbite *Shivor *Fridjerk Flexers *Slugber *Squiddo Glorp Corp *Booger *Globbie Spikels *Blip *Thornee *Brohawk *Punkchure Orbitons *Astroy Glowkies *Phosphee Klinkers *Steemur Munchos *Gummo *Zabo *Twinzy-Twinsy Other MCPD *Sergeant Medivals *King *Footman *Horses Klinkers *Koggpact *Gajet *Steelven Mixing, So That's How It's Done! *Narrator (Frosticons) *Unnamed Electroid/Flexer Mixopolis Zoo Both known staff are Spikels. *Gate Keeper *Ranger Jinx Introduced in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Infernites * Hotstuff *Charlie Electroids * Frazzled Mixel Frosticons * Scrud * Freezi-Breezi * Wintrifred *Mixel Parent *Frostbite's Brothers Glorp Corp * Peridoot Wiztastics *Kwizeen Lixers * Lixeon Munchos * Munchstache * Yumeedle *Le Munch MCFD *Fire Chief Pyrratz * Camerarr Newzers *Kuekard Unknown Tribe The Advertisement Mixel is a Mixel from an unknown tribe, due to only being shown in black and white. He is featured in an advertisement for the I-Cubit. Miscellaneous Mixies Five uniquely-designed Mixies were meant to be building challenge focuses on the LEGO website. However, only two were released. 4 CTA1 480x300.jpg|Snare 5 CTA1 480x300.jpg 8 CTA1 480x300.jpg|Pling-Plong 11 CTA1 480x300.jpg 17 CTA1 480x300.jpg Trivia *These characters are the first minor characters to be completely uniquely designed. **However, some background characters share designs with each other, with the only difference being color swaps for their respective tribes. Most of these characters are for very small roles. * The Munchos have the most seen background Mixels. ** The Frosticons, however, has the most number of background Mixels, with a number of 19. *The Weldos, Medix, and Nindjas are the only tribes to have no seen background Mixels. **However, Skrubz acts as a filler Medix Mixel, as one scene shows two of him. * The majority of these characters are children or based on jobs that normally wouldn't have main characters filling them. * The Wonderful World of Mixels had various pictures hanging up with images of background characters that did not make the final cut. Appearances by Miranda Dressler]] TV series Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *Every Knight Has Its Day *Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels Category:Characters Category:Wiztastics Category:Klinkers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Munchos Category:2015 Category:Mixels Category:Characters without a set Category:Background characters Category:Glowkies Category:Flexers Category:Male characters Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Spikels Category:Orbitons Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Kids Category:Mixopolis Middle School Category:Female Characters Category:Mixies Category:Medivals Category:MCPD Category:Season Two Category:Mixopolis Category:Building challenge focuses Category:Recycled models Category:Newzers Category:Pyrratz Category:MCFD Category:Lixers Category:Fang Gang Category:Adults Category:Big kids